Sonic Street Racer: Miami Drift
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: Sequel to Sonic Street Racer. After months of being on the run, Sonic attempts to start a new life in Miami, only to find old matters catch up, and new ones arrive. Contains SonicxBlaze and TailsxWave. Rated T for language. Also the debut of my OC!
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

Chapter 01: Family Reunion

"Good Morning, citizens of Miami!! This is WTOT news reporting, and it is now a balmy 80° F, and the weather is as clear as the water, with no rain or hurricane in sight!! Today's top story: Five months ago in Los Angeles, wanted street racer Sonic the Hedgehog went missing upon an attempt by the FBI to take him into custody. He and his crew, along with two other crews, the 'Chaotix' and the 'Babylon Rogues', have been on the run from Federal Authorities for the past 5 months, and they are apparently are being aided by Rogue Undercover FBI Agent Ben Sheridan. Details at 5:00PM tonight. Now, on with today's stock market…"

Sonic's Ford GT, followed by Ben's Bugatti Veyron 16.4, Tails' Aston Martin DB9, Knuckles' Dodge Viper SRT10, Silver's Nissan GT-R, Blaze's Nissan 370Z, Cream's Mazda RX7, Amy's Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION, Big's Dodge Charger SRT8, Vector's Dodge Challenger, Espio's Mazda RX8 "Shinka", Jet's Porsche 911 GT2, Wave's Lexus IS-F, and Storm's Ford Mustang GT. They were all cruising along I-95, looking for a new home. After being run out of LA by a corrupt FBI Chief and two very corrupt LAPD Vice Cops, they had to find a new place to try and start a new life. Sonic was supposed to receive a pardon for aiding Ben in his investigation, but the FBI Chief tried to use that as an excuse to take Sonic to prison. Now, after going through several towns and cities, they now ended up in Miami, where Sonic's family lived.

As they entered the Miami City Limits, they made their way onto surface streets, where they begun to make their way into the MiMo sector, where Sonic's mom, uncle, and siblings lived. They parked their cars at least 500 ft away on a curb, and then Tails walked up to Sonic and said: "This is where we're gonna lay low?"

"Well, I send a cut of the money we make to them, so they have no problem with us layin' low here." replied Sonic.

"And some of us have never met Sonic's family before or in years, so now's a good chance to have a family reunion." replied Knuckles as they locked their cars up and walked down the block. Sonic's house was big, since his family used the money Sonic sent them to buy it. It was a brownstone building, with several rooms and plenty of room. Parked out on the curb was a modified 1996 Chevrolet Impala SS, which had a modified engine and no vinyls, and it was driven by Manic. The second was a standard 2003 Ford Taurus Station Wagon, which was the family car, used by Sonic's mom. Parked in the driveway was a 1967 Shelby GT500, which was used by Sonic's Uncle. It had Indigo paint and a Stratospeed Formula 5 bodykit, as well a couple of vinyls. He and Sonic's mom were standing by it, as Sonic's uncle was working on the engine when they noticed Sonic and the three crews walking down the street towards them. "Mom! Uncle Chuck! I'm back!!" shouted Sonic.

"Sonic!" shouted his Mom.

"Sonny boy!!" shouted Chuck. They ran towards Sonic as they both hugged him happily. They hadn't seen Sonic in over 13 years.

"Oh, it's so good to see your face again, son!!" said his Mom. "My you've grown up quite a bit!"

"Sure have, Mom. Life's thrown a lot of surprises at me the past 13 years." replied Sonic.

"When we heard about your trouble with the Feds, we thought we'd see you in prison." replied Uncle Chuck.

"Well, I don't plan on going back to prison, Unc. But I came back to escape the heat, and…I brought all my friends with me!" said Sonic pointing to the others and they were greeted by Sonic's mom and Uncle.

But then they turned their attention to Tails. "Mom, Uncle Chuck, this is my most recent driver, Tails. He's from San Diego, and he joined me about a month before I was driven out."

"Good to meet you ma'am. Sir." said Tails shaking hands with them. But then they turned to Ben, whom they immediately recognized.

"You must be Ben Sheridan. Yes, we've heard of you, and we can't thank you enough for getting our boy out of trouble. Anyway, my name is Aleena, and this is my brother-in-law, Charles."

"The pleasures all mine ma'am, I hope you don't mind an ex-Fed being here." replied Ben.

"Not at all, Mr. Sheridan." replied Aleena.

"And you can just call me Ben." finished Ben as Tails and Sonic inspected the GT500.

"How's this machine doing, Unc?" asked Sonic.

"Well, I've been having some mechanical problems with it. I need to replace the carburetor and some of the spark plugs."

"Well, Tails here is skilled with engines, so maybe he can help. By the way, Mom, where are Sonia and Manic?" asked Sonic.

"Sonia!! Manic!! Come outside for a minute!!" shouted Aleena. Within the next minute, there came a pink Hedgehog looking wearing a dark skirt and a dark red short sleeved collar shirt and had a pair of high-heeled boots and some jewelry. Behind her was a shorter, green hedgehog with a muscle shirt on, and a biker jacket, and had spiked bracelets, as well as some earrings.

"Sonic! You're back!!" said Sonia as she and Manic hugged him.

"Good to see you two haven't changed much. Manic, nice car." said Sonic looking towards the '96 Impala SS.

"Right back at 'ya bro!" said Manic walking over to Sonic's Ford GT. "Man, you've really outdone yourself with this machine! Supercharged V8 engine, 6-speed manual, 212 mph."

"236mph, actually. I got a lot more out of this machine." replied Sonic. "But mine's nothing compared to Ben's car." Manic then looked up and saw Ben's Bugatti Veyron.

"Whoa!! Dude, now that's a ride!!" said Manic in shock. Chuck walked over to the car as well, gazing upon it in surprise. "16 cylinder engine, 1001 horsepower, 253 mph. Quite a fine-tuned machine Ben." said Manic.

"Yep, I'm proud of it. It's my pride. That's why I try not to be caught by my own agency." replied Ben.

"But enough about our cars, Manic, how'd 'ya get that ride?" asked Knuckles.

"I saved every cut that I got just to buy that." said Manic walking over to his car. "I'd mow lawns, I'd help Uncle Chuck, I'd everything I could to buy this machine."

"How much?" asked Jet.

"Only $15,000." replied Manic. "I just installed a new engine."

"Anyway, let's go inside, I'm dying for Mom's home cooking." said Sonia.

"Good Idea, let's eat!!" said Cream excitedly. Then with Aleena in the lead, they all went inside for some top quality lunch.

Later that day, Manic was out polishing his car when Sonic came out of the house after stashing his car in the garage with the others' cars. Manic had the keys in hand, like he was ready to go somewhere. "Hey little bro! What'cha doin'?" asked Sonic.

"Hey bro! I was getting ready to settle a score with a race." replied Manic.

"Really? With who?"

"That kid, Trevor the Lion."

"Yeah, I remember him! He wanted to try and make it to my level of racing, but he couldn't get his car to work right."

"Yeah, that kid. Wanna come along? Everyone in the neighborhood will be there." asked Manic.

"Sure, I wanna see if your driving has improved!" said Sonic as he got into Manic's car. They proceeded down several blocks until they saw a crowd of people and a 1988 Volkswagen Scirocco with brown paint parked on the right. Manic and Sonic disembarked and said their hellos and handshakes, and then got back into Manic's car, and then Manic rolled down his right window and Trevor rolled down his.

"So, Manic, ready to lose?"

"Only if you are!!" said Manic "And I've got my brother here to help keep me straight!" Sonic gave a thumbs up as he rolled the window back up and Manic revved the engine. As soon as the signal was given, they raced off down several blocks. They were head-to-head throughout much of the race, and after traversing several blocks, and were approaching the final turn when suddenly….

"Cops!!!" shouted Sonic as two Miami-Dade Police Cruisers blocked the road. Manic panicked and ran his car onto the sidewalk. Sonic jumped and fled into an alley. He hoped that with his speed, he could lose the cops on foot. But suddenly a Black FBI Chevrolet TrailBlazer blocked his path and two FBI Agents with Glock pistols drawn forced him to stop. Behind him, 4 MDPD Officers with guns drawn block his escape.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! You're under arrest for felony evasion and car theft!" said the FBI Agent as his partner put him in handcuffs and stuffed him in the FBI car. Sonic was now in custody.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deal with the FBI

Chapter 02: A Deal with the FBI

Sonic sat in a prison cell at an FBI Building, trying to guess how many years he'd probably get in the Federal Penitentiary. "I say 20 years. No wait, I'll get 20 for Felony evasion, plus 30 for resisting arrest…." he thought to himself. Then, the door to his cell opened, and there were two FBI Agents standing there.

"Okay Sonic. The Director of Internal Affairs wants to see you. He may have a proposition for you." said one of the agents as they led him out of the cell. Sonic was now confused. Why would the Internal Affairs Director want to see him? The agents walked Sonic into a big room with a table. At one end was the Director, a man of around 47, and had brown hair and was balding, and was wearing standard FBI Attire. And standing next to him, to Sonic's surprise, was Ben.

But Sonic didn't say anything yet, as he figured that he'd find out why soon enough. "Greetings Sonic, I am Director Derek Powell, head of Internal Affairs. Now before you ask, yes I brought you here to talk about Chief Johnson, and how wrongly he acted against you."

"You see Sonic," said Ben. "I never officially left the FBI. I had received secret orders from Director Powell, that if Johnson went against the deal, I was to go rogue and await the opportunity to get you to us, which was now."

"Now Sonic," continued Director Powell who reached for a piece of paper. "This is your pardon, and you've done a good job helping us bring down Boss Eggman."

"But you guys want to give an extension on the deal." said Sonic.

"That's correct. We need to ask you another favor, and we shall grant you the pardon." said Powell. "You see, Boss Eggman was only half of the iceberg. He has a business partner based right here in Miami." Powell then produced and opened a folder and pulled a photograph out of it. "His name is Boss Eggman Nega. He runs an exotic car showroom/dealership Downtown and owns a mansion outside of town. We believe that he and Boss Eggman had connections to the late Chau Wu, who was the head of the operations in the Tri-City Bay Area. That FBI Chief Johnson was believed to be one of a few members of the Bureau who fell under the influence of the Ringleader, which we have determined to be Boss Eggman Nega."

"So let me guess, you guys want me to try and get close to Eggman Nega and help you gather evidence on him?" asked Sonic.

"That's right." said Director Powell.

"I'm not sure. Now that his partner is dead, he'll be weary of uninvited guests. And I'll bet my Ford GT that he knows I was there, and he'll suspect I had a hand in his death." said Sonic wearily.

"Well, if you start doing some work around town, you just might win his favor, and he'll have to come choosing you to work for him." said Ben.

"So what do you say Sonic? The pardon? Or the Prison?" said Powell.

"Uh, Director, that's what I said to him before." said Ben.

"Oh…well, anyway, what's your answer Sonic?" Powell asked.

Sonic thought for a moment and then asked: "How can I trust you guys this time? How can I be sure you won't do what Johnson did?"

"Well, Sonic, if we were planning on taking you down, you'd still be awaiting trial in that cell." replied Powell.

Sonic then saw the honesty in Powell's words, and then said: "Good point. Alright, I'm in."

"Good answer." said Powell. "Now, Ben has informed your friends Tails and Knuckles about this, and we have arranged the delivery of all the cars you used in L.A., which we impounded when we raided your garages. We haven't modified them in any way, shape or form, and we have no tracking devices or bugs on them. I'm placing Agent Sheridan to be your handler."

"I understand, Director Powell." said Sonic. "You guys better be straight about all this, because if you double-cross me or my friends again, expect no more favors from me." he finished as Ben led him out of the room.

Sonic walked down a long hallway, where he retrieved the money he had in his pockets, his personal items, including his cell-phone and sunglasses, and another agent gives Sonic his Beretta 92FS pistol, which was confiscated upon his arrest. Ben then grabbed his cell phone and begun to call his fellow agents to come to Miami. When Sonic walked out the door, he saw his 2008 BMW M6 parked in front. The BMW still had its blue paint and light blue tribal vinyls, and there was a note on the driver's door. It said: "The keys are in the ignition. The others will arrive at 6:30 PM sharp." Sonic then crumbled the paper and put it in a nearby waste basket. He checked his watch, and it was 2:30 in the afternoon, so he decided to kill some time and reconnect with his home town, and to make pilgrimage to a special place. Sonic then jumped into his car and drove away from the FBI Building. He first went to the local hot dog restaurant in Little Havana, where he bought one chili dog with extra sauce, and then after gulping down a Diet Coke, he drove up into an old neighborhood, where there was a small slope next to an intersection. He walked over to the slope and looked down upon a Christian Cross next to the guardrail. He then closed his eyes, as if remembering something, and then spent the next two hours looking around town and looking at old places from his childhood that were long gone. He then went home to a very worried bunch of family and friends who were relieved to see that he wasn't in jail.

"Sonic! What happened? Tails and Knuckles told us what Ben said, that something would happen to you!!" said a worried Amy, who hugged him in much relief.

"Well, everyone, it's like this…" said Sonic, who explained the situation to his family and friends, who were surprised at this, but still had to agree that it would get them out of trouble.

"So sonny-boy, any idea on your next move?" asked Chuck.

"Dunno, Unc, I guess I gotta do what I do best and work my way towards Boss Eggman Nega, since there's not much else to do now." said Sonic as they heard the sound of a pair of trucks unloading cars outside. Everyone looked outside the window and two auto carriers were dumping the cars that the Sonic Speeders and the Babylon Rogues used in LA. They all went outside, where Sonic was reunited with his 1969 Pontiac GTO, Tails was reunited with his 1998 Nissan 240SX and 2008 Audi RS4, Knuckles was reunited with his 2008 Chevrolet Camaro Concept, Silver was reunited with his 2006 Pontiac Solstice, Blaze was reunited with her Toyota Supra, Amy was reunited with her 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS, Jet was reunited with his 2008 Audi R8, Wave was reunited with her 2008 Renault Mégane Coupé, and Storm was reunited with his 1969 Ford Mustang.

"Alright! We got our wheels back!! We can go into business again!!" shouted Jet as he hi-fived Wave and Storm.

Sonic then saw a note taped to the passenger door of his GTO. It said: "Check your newspaper tomorrow." Sonic then presented it to his Mom and Uncle, who said they'd help Sonic find whatever it was.

"Alright everyone, let's go have dinner! We can discuss our plans there!" shouted Aleena. Everyone followed her into the big dining room to have dinner, and were enjoying the Prime Ribeye Steak that was prepared.

Sonic then asked Manic: "Hey Manic, I thought the cops grabbed you, why didn't they?"

"I don't know, they told me and Trevor to get lost. I guess you were more important than me at the time." said Manic. "I thought we'd lose you again big bro."

"Anyway," said Cream. "How come Sonia doesn't have a car?"

"Because she doesn't have that car craze that the rest of the family has, other than mom…well, not yet at anyway. She can't get enough of her boyfriends' cars, but she still doesn't realize that she likes then as much as we all do." explained Sonic.

"I do like cars! I just don't…use them the way you guys do." said Sonia.

"Really, now where have I seen that before…" pondered Manic. "Oh yes: there was this one time, where she drove one guy's '99 Mitsubishi Eclipse, she drove it so fast and furious, it earned her a speeding ticket. She had to work in that garage just to pay off the fine."

"Manic…" growled Sonia trying to make him stop, but Manic pressed on.

"There was also one involving another guy's '06 Solstice, she couldn't resist driving in and out of traffic, it was by luck she didn't get busted that day."

"I'm warning you, Manic…" said Sonia growing more serious.

"And then there was another guy's '87 Buick Grand National GNX, she couldn't resist racing another guy in a '72 Monte Carlo, she won $5,000 that night, but had to use it to pay off a fine!"

"ALRIGHT MANIC!!" shouted Sonia, "You've made your point!! Okay, so I do have that thirst for racing like you do, but I just don't….you know…talk about it." she said in denial.

"Well, we'll see if we can set you up with a car when we start making some money again." said Sonic. "But right now, let's finish up and begin work tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Back in Business

Chapter 03: Back in Business

The next morning, Sonic checked the newspaper and saw it had 3 envelopes, one for him, another for Jet, and another for Vector. Sonic opened his and saw two sheets of paper; one was a deed for a garage in Coconut Grove, and a note which said: "We set you up with garages to set up shop in. Will be waiting for you at yours, signed: Ben." Sonic then gave Jet and Vector their deeds, and about an hour later, Sonic and the Sonic Speeders got ready to drive to the new garage. Manic followed them and got ready to get into his car.

"Manic, why are you going?" asked Sonic.

"I wanna roll with you Sonic! I want to have a piece of the action man!!" whined Manic.

"Alright, you can come along for the ride, but *I'm* running the show here. You follow my instructions, you will do fine." Sonic replied.

"Sweet!!" said Manic as he got into his car. Soon, the Sonic Speeders were in their cars and set off for the garage. The garage was not far from Sonic's house, but it was a bit run down. It had a nice, good-sized storage shed that was next to it. Inside, they saw that the garage was retrofitted for use like the one in L.A., and also inside, was Ben and his Bugatti Veyron. Sonic then exited his BMW and walked over to Ben, who then explained Sonic's way in.

"There is an echidna woman named Tikal, who operates in a body shop in Midtown, she is involved in a level of activities that might fit a person of your description. Here's the address, now get to work." said Ben as he got into his car and raced away.

"Let's get the GT, Viper, DB9, and GT-R into the shed. We can't risk attracting attention with those. And you guys get to work around here. I'm gonna go meet this Tikal."

"Alright Sonic, but be careful." said Blaze.

Sonic then got back into his M6 and drove away. "How do we know that info is reliable?" asked Silver soon after.

"Because, Ben is an FBI Agent, so they must always be right." said Amy.

"She has a point." replied Big, and Froggy agreed with him. "Let's get to work now, shall we?" he then said as they got to work getting the cars arranged.

Sonic drove into Midtown and found the address provided by Ben, and soon he arrived at the body shop, he went inside and spoke to the attendant at the desk.

"Excuse me, but I want to see Tikal." said Sonic. And then, flashing his gun said: "And tell her that Sonic the Hedgehog wants to do business with her."

The now nervous clerk then called Tikal and after speaking for a few moments, said: "Ms. Tikal will see you now. Please follow me." Sonic followed, but to make sure the attendant didn't try anything funny, Sonic held his gun on the clerk, and kept it on him all the way to Tikal's office. But, much to Sonic's surprise, it looked more like a greenhouse, for inside, there was a garden under some skylights, and he then saw Tikal, who was dressed like a hippie, and was painting a picture of an orange 1985 Lamborghini Countach 500QV sitting behind her easel. When Sonic released the attendant, he looks as one of Tikal's bodyguards pulls out a TEC-9 machine pistol, and the other flashes a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol.

But then, Sonic holsters his weapon and the guards put their guns away, as Tikal then turns to Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog! I am most honored by your presence here!"

"The pleasure is mine. Someone gave me a tip that you might have some work for me."

"Yes, I do. I was about to head out on a delivery run, but you can go with me and show me what you can do." said Tikal putting her shoes on, and grabbing a set of keys. "Follow me to the car we shall use."

Tikal led Sonic outside to a 2007 Chrysler 300C SRT8, which was light orange with tribal vinyls, which seemed to resemble the tribal tattoos on Tikal's body. Sonic got behind the wheel of the car and Tikal got in the passenger seat and then Sonic drove the car out of the back alley. "So, where are we going?"

"We are going to a local antique shop in Little Haiti, the owner and I have done business together, now he is going to give me a package full of stuff."

"What stuff?" asked Sonic.

"You'll see. Now I need you to stay near the car while I exchange the money for the package." said Tikal.

Sonic drove them into Little Haiti, which wasn't his most favorite place, as the voodoo practice by the local Haitian gangs gave him the creeps. He drove into the back alley behind the shop, where the shop owner and two thugs stood by his side, and before exiting the car, Sonic prepares his pistol for a possible gunfight. Sonic then stood by the front of the car, waiting for the deal to finish. But luckily, the deal went down without any trouble, and they were soon back in the car, and Sonic drove out of the alley as fast as he could. He then stopped on the curb where Tikal prepared to check the contents of the package. Inside, was a new fuel injector.

"A Fuel Injector?" asked Sonic.

"Yep, the one in my Lamborghini is shot, so I gotta replace it."

But suddenly, a police car spotted Tikal and then flashed his siren to do a traffic stop. But Tikal told Sonic to run for it, and Sonic happily complied with her.

"Dispatch, we have a 10-33 in progress!! Suspect is not complying with traffic stop, I need assistance!" said the officer.

"10-4 unit 72, backup is en route." said the Dispatcher over the radio.

Sonic led the Police cruisers on a twisted chase into Little Havana, where he took out a large scaffolding which knocked down several pipes all over the road and blocked the cruisers' path.

"bzzztt….suspect just took out a scaffolding, there's debris all over the place…we can't continue the chase." said the officer.

"10-4, wrecker is en route." said the dispatcher. Sonic then hid in a parking garage to avoid the cops. Tikal was impressed.

"Wow, Sonic! You're good at this!!"

"Years of running from the LAPD have taught me how to get away from them."

After almost an hour of hiding, the cops gave up the chase, and then Sonic drove Tikal back to the body shop, and Sonic then noticed a Silver '06 Saleen S7 with curved stripe vinyls. Next to it was a Dark Gray Ferrari F430 with flame vinyls on it. When they got back into Tikal's office, Sonic saw a raccoon around his age, maybe older, and he was wearing a plaid shirt and had a pair of jeans and cowboy boots. He was also wearing a leather jacket like Sonic's, but his looked more southern-like. Next to him was a younger man around the same age, he had a pair of hiking shoes and a pair of jeans, and was just wearing a hooded sweater and under it was a muscle shirt.

Tikal immediately walked over to the cowboy raccoon, and he immediately turned to her. Tikal then said: "Hello Jericho!!"

"Howdy Tikal!" said the raccoon with a southern accent. "How ya'll been?" he then said.

"I've been good, I got the new fuel injector for the Countach, and it should be as good as new. Anyway, I want you to meet someone." Tikal then walked the raccoon over to Sonic, and then introduced him. "Jericho, meet Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, this is Jericho Raccoon, and that's his brother Dayton."

"Ah, you're the famous Sonic the Hedgehog! Heard about that trouble you ran into in L.A., we're glad you ain't been arrested yet! Good wheelmen like you are hard to come by these days!" said Jericho.

"Yeah, you gettin' chased on live TV, managin' to get away, you're certainly good at what ya' do." said Dayton.

Tikal then said: "Listen, Jericho, Sonic's good. He'll be good business for the both of us. He'll get what you need done."

"I know, Tikal. I just might have work for you soon Sonic. Give me your number and address there boy!" Sonic, Jericho, and Dayton exchanged their addresses and cell phone numbers, and then Sonic walked out to their cars to leave. Jericho drove the Saleen S7 while Dayton drove the Ferrari.

"You guys must be making a lot of money to afford those!" commented Sonic.

"Sure do, Sonic! We run a boatyard down by the beach, and we operate a car boostin' business. Keep your ears clear for 'em boy!" said Jericho as he closed his door and started his car, and with Dayton behind him, they raced off, shouting "YEEEEEEE-HHHHAAAWWW!!" like cowboys.

Sonic was impressed, but then got into his M6 and headed back to the garage.


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers' Race

Chapter 04: Brothers' Race

When Sonic returned to the garage, he worked on retuning the M6, and then Manic came and spoke to him. "Hey bro, I think you and I should have a race when we get back home!"

Sonic looked up to his brother, and then replied: "I think that can be arranged. I'm guessin' you want to test yourself against your big brother."

"Yeah, Man!! Sweet!" said Manic as they pounded fists and Manic continued to work on his Impala SS.

Tails then walked up to Sonic, and asked him how his day went. "How did your meeting with Tikal go?"

"Went okay, but I also met some boatyard owner who drives a Saleen S7, and aside from running from the cops, I think the meeting went well."

"That's good." said Silver walking over to him. "Because if we are to get that pardon, we need to start making progress."

They then walked back to working on their cars, and then Sonic saw Blaze working very slowly. He knew that something must be bothering her. So he walked over to her and then asked: "Hey Blaze, is something bothering you?"

Blaze looked up at Sonic and then said: "Sonic…I….I was worried about you when you got caught by the Feds yesterday. I thought I'd never see you again….After all we'd been through…"

"Well, this most certainly isn't you, Blaze. One moment, quiet and reserved, the next you care about somebody. That's a big change for you, and I'm proud that you're opening up to people."

Blaze blushed a little upon hearing that, but she continued to try and hide it from him. Blaze grew feelings for Sonic, but she knew that he had feelings for Amy, so she tried not to interfere. Then Sonic had an idea: "I gotta go to a boatyard tomorrow to meet someone, you wanna go with me?"

Blaze thought for a moment: "I…I…I guess so. I have nothing better to do."

"Good." replied Sonic. Sonic had already gotten to know Blaze a little back in L.A. after he got of prison for good behavior (Blaze joined while Sonic was doing a 5-year stay for Grand Theft Auto, but only did 3.) He now was growing to like her, and would be a good substitute for Amy on a relationship. Now Sonic did care for Amy, he still didn't like how obsessed she was with him. And how she had a pretty short fuse.

Later that day, they all went back to Sonic's house to watch Sonic and Manic race. Sonic was in his M6, Manic was in his Impala SS, revving his engine.

"Watch out, Bro! I'm gonna leave you eating my dust!"

"Watch who you're talking to, bro! You're talking to the fastest guy on 4 wheels and 2 feet!"

Knuckles then, producing a flag, gave the go signal, and the brothers set off, running on both gas and adrenaline. They were neck to neck, but then, Sonic backed off, since he knew from the race with Trevor that his brother's car wasn't as upgraded as his own. Manic, upon making the 2nd turn, made the crucial error that Sonic waited for. Manic, having installed a nitrous booster in his car earlier that day, unleashed it on the clear stretch of road ahead, expending his only tank of nitrous. Manic was confident of victory when he took the final turns, but with the finish line in the distance, he failed to notice Sonic engaging his nitrous boost for the home stretch. Manic, in a state of panic, accelerated so hard, that his car blew its carburetor and two injectors. Sonic crossed the finish line easily, and then walked over to help his brother.

"Aw man! This is my only ride!!" groaned Manic, who looked at his smoking engine.

"Relax, Manic! Just replace those broken parts and it's as good as new!" said Tails.

But then, they heard a loud: "WOOOO-WEEE! That was some mighty fine racin' Sonic!"

Everyone turned to the sight of Jericho and Dayton, who had come to visit. "Howdy ya'll! How's the racin'?"

"Hey Jericho! Dayton!" said Sonic. "Hey everyone, this is Jericho Raccoon and his brother Dayton. They're friends of Tikal's." Then Sonic introduced Jericho and Dayton to his crew, and they got along real nicely.

"Tell us, you two, do you race?" asked Big.

"Hell, yeah!" said Dayton. "We operate on adrenaline all the way, partner! Jericho and I, we did this all the time back home in Texas."

"Do what?" asked Amy.

"Demolition Derby!!" said Dayton and Jericho together.

"But now, we just race to enjoy the great flow o' adrenaline!!" said Jericho.

"Anyway, what brought you guys down here?" asked Silver.

"Nothin'. We just happened to see Sonic and Manic racin' so we thought we'd drop in." replied Jericho. "But we'll talk business tomorrow at our boatyard. Talkin' o' which, we gots to go."

"Alright Jericho, Dayton, we'll see ya' round!" said Sonic.

Jericho and Dayton walked back to a '08 Dodge Ram Crew Cab Truck, which had brown paint and a couple of vinyls, and raced off into the sunset like cowboys in the old west.


	5. Chapter 5: Down by the Docks

Chapter 05: Down by the Docks

The next day, Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles were getting ready to head on over to Jericho's boatyard, and got into a black '09 Nissan Quest with a Stratospeed Formula 4 bodykit, and some lights on the roof, as well as some stripe vinyls. Meanwhile, Tails was helping Manic fix his car after yesterday's race.

Sonic took Knuckles and Blaze to Jericho's boatyard, which looked like any other boatyard in the area, but it was a bit higher end, looking a bit more high-end than the others. But then they heard the ominous sound of a shotgun over on the other side of the building. When they went to check it out, they saw Jericho, holding a Remington 870 field shotgun, and judging by the targets that Dayton was launching, they knew right away that Jericho was skeet shooting.

"Launch!" shouted Jericho to Dayton, who launched the skeet, and Jericho shot it with his shotgun.

"Yo! Jericho!" said Sonic. Jericho turned to the sight of Sonic. He was wearing reflective sunglasses and Dayton was wearing aviator glasses. Jericho was wearing a cowboy hat while Dayton wore a Florida Marlins Baseball cap. Both had their shirts off and were now wearing muscle shirts.

"Hey Sonic! How ya'll doin' this fine mornin'? Come join me, we can discuss business while we shoot." said Jericho tossing Sonic a Mossberg 500 shotgun, while Blaze and Knuckles took a seat.

Sonic fired off his first round and then said: "So Jericho, what's your business?"

Jericho fired off another round and then started to reload his shotgun. "I not only deal with car and boat modifications, but I am also a car smuggler."

Sonic, Blaze, and Knuckles perked up upon hearing the phrase, and then Jericho looked in confusion before saying: "Yes! I smuggle cars! I get 'em from either one country into this one or I ship 'em out from the docks to another country." Jericho then pumped his shotgun and fired off another round.

"I can see that." replied Sonic as he and Jericho fired off their last rounds before setting the shotguns down.

"But the work ya'll would be best at would be repossessin' the cars. You know, people who ain't payin' up money for my deals, and therefore I have to take some collateral to make 'em pay up. If they pay, they get their car back. If they don't, I take 'em and auction them off on the market to someone who will pay up." said Jericho as drank some ice water from his glass.

"So, Sonic, will 'ya help me conduct my car repossessin' business? Its good money and it looks like you need it more than I do. Whaddya say?"

Sonic thought for a moment before replying: "If you help me with my goal, then I'll work with you Jericho."

They then shook hands for their new business deal. "So what is your goal, pardner?" asked Dayton.

"Boss Eggman Nega. I want to get to him, and I need to do car business with you in order to earn some legitimacy." said Sonic.

Jericho and Dayton's eyes popped, and they were surprised. "You wanna get close to that man? You crazy!" said Jericho.

"I am crazy. So, you gonna help or not?" asked Sonic, now tapping his foot.

Jericho and Dayton looked at each other and nodded. "Well, since you got guts. We ain't gonna stop you from achievin' your goal." said Jericho.

"And I will help too." said a voice. They all turned to the sight of Tikal, who was standing behind Sonic. Sonic introduced her to Blaze and Knuckles, and then Jericho excused himself from them to talk with Sonic.

"Alright Sonic, I have a job for you. Ya' listenin'?"

"Sure am. Shoot."

"There's a local small time gangbanger who I recently sold a new induction system too, but he claims he'll repay me when he makes it big. But at the rate he's goin', I need to take some collateral from him. Could you go into Little Havana and repossess his car?"

"Sure can, I could do that in my sleep."

"Good! The car is a 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS, with new paint, new rubber, and all new nitrous. Go get it, I got me a guy who'll pay top dollar for it." said Jericho as he gave Sonic a photo and address. "Don't worry about the cops, this guy will use his muscle boys to try and get the car back. Good luck." Sonic then ran towards Little Havana to pick up the car. Upon his arrival there, he saw the shiny orange car parked in a driveway, with two '72 Impala Lowriders parked out front. The gangbangers were having a party inside the house, with beer and all, so they never heard Sonic pick the lock of the car and get in. The gangbangers made the mistake of leaving the keys in the car, so Sonic started it up easy and then just as he was leaving, a banger spotted Sonic leaving, and he and his buddies raced out with guns drawn and gave chase. The bangers didn't open fire though, since they needed the car intact. Sonic was able to outrun them easily, and in their drunken stupor, they crashed their cars into a bodega, and were later arrested by the cops, as Sonic watched from a hiding spot. He then took the car to Jericho's dock, and he parked it out front. Sonic then exited the car and walked over to Jericho, who was discussing something to Tikal.

"I got your car Jericho. Piece of cake." said Sonic. Jericho looked at his watch and said:

"Hey Dayton! Looks like we have a new record! Good job, Sonic! Business will soar now that I have you in my employ!" said Jericho excitedly. "You was right, Tikal! Sonic does get things done!"

"Like I said: No wonder he made it so big in L.A. He's the best at what he does."

"Here's your cut Sonic." said Jericho handing Sonic $12,000 in cash. "You scurry on back to your garage; me an' Tikal have business to discuss."

"Alright, see you around. Call me if you need me again." said Sonic, and he turned to join Knuckles and Blaze in their minivan, when Tikal walked up to him.

"Sonic, I should tell you that there's gonna be a big race tomorrow night in Little Haiti, cash and pink slips. This could be your chance to make your mark." said Tikal.

"Yep, me and my crew are gonna tell the city of Miami that we are in the house, and that we are the best drivers in the world!" said Sonic excitedly. He then rushed off to join Knuckles and Blaze, and left at once.


	6. Chapter 6: Little Haiti Races

Chapter 06: Little Haiti Races

The next evening, the Sonic Speeders were making final preparations to go out and race to score some reputation. Sonic would use his Pontiac GTO, Tails would use his Nissan 240SX, Blaze would use her 370Z, Knuckles would use his Chevrolet Camaro Concept, while Silver used his Pontiac Solstice. Amy, Big, and Cream would act as their referees and would collect the pink slips. They all drove to Little Haiti, which was crowded with people who wanted to score cash or pink slips.

Blaze, meanwhile, was showing off her 370Z with its new lavender paint and flame and stripe vinyls. She then saw Jericho and Dayton get out of a brown Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG, and behind them was a younger girl raccoon getting out of the backseat. She was wearing a baseball cap for the Florida Marlins, and was wearing a green tank top with shorts, and had tennis shoes on. Blaze was surprised that they'd bring someone Cream's age to this sort of race.

Jericho and Dayton saw Blaze and walked up to her. "Howdy Blaze! You look like you're ready to roll!" said Jericho.

"Sure are. Who's that young one?" asked Blaze.

"That's our little cousin, Marine. She was sent over from Aussie to come live with us here in Miami. She's really into car and boat engines, a 'mechanic-in-training' so to speak." said Dayton.

"We brought her here to watch some real engines in action. She's works on our cars from time to time." added Jericho.

"Oy, Jericho! Dayton! You ever seen such good engines, they got good tune-ups, as if they were treated like art!" shouted Marine checking out a nearby '69 Dodge Charger R/T's engine. She then turned towards Blaze's car, and ran to check out the engine."Strewth!! Now that's a bonza designed piece o' beaut!"

Blaze didn't like how Marine was easy to excite, but she appreciated the compliment. "Thanks for the compliment kid."

"Marine, meet Blaze. She works for that guy I told you about, Sonic." said Jericho.

"Allo! Good to meet you, I'm Marine!" said Marine cheerfully.

"Good to meet you too." said Blaze slowly and clearly.

"Hey! We got a rookie over here!" someone shouted. They turned to the sight of a green and yellow Audi TT 3.2 quattro with flower vinyls. Everyone either ooohed or ahhed or laughed at how ridiculous it looked. The driver was a girl who looked like a plant, which she was. She was dressed rather formally, like someone from Japan.

Amy decided to promote, and walked over to the girl and asked: "You want in on the action."

"Yes…" said the girl quietly. "My name is Cosmo, and I want to race."

Amy then said: "What's your wager? Cash or a Pink Slip?"

"Pink Slip." said Cosmo. "It's all I have."

Amy then asked: "Show us the engine." Cosmo opened her hood, and revealed that the engine did have a few modifications, including a modified induction system, as well as a new drivetrain, but had no nitrous system. "This isn't much, but I'll let you in." Amy then held up the pink slip and shouted: "Any takers? Any takers?"

Tails stepped forward and said: "I'll race you."

"Then get in your cars and proceed to the starting line." said Amy as the two contestants proceeded to the start line, and Cosmo seemed pretty calm even though Tails had the clear advantage over her. As soon as the signal was given, Tails immediately took the lead, and Cosmo was two car lengths behind him. They were heading down the main road towards Little Havana, where Tails maintained the lead for much of the way, and when he made the u-turn to sprint back, but to his surprise, Cosmo was able to pass him easily, and was going much faster, Tails was surprised to see how she got that much speed quickly. She didn't have nitrous, but to him, it was unbelievable. He responded by firing up his nitrous, and caught up to her, but didn't pass her. As the finish line came into view, Tails was certain he was going to lose. But suddenly, Cosmo's car started to smoke thick, black exhaust fumes from the tailpipe and started to slow down, and Tails saw his chance to pass her. Engaging his nitrous, he crossed the finish line first, and was very pleased with himself. Cosmo though wasn't that upset that she lost, she actually seemed to enjoy the race.

"I won! I really, really won!" shouted Tails, sounding pleased with himself.

"Good job, pretty boy." said a familiar sounding voice. Tails turned to the sight of Wave, along with Jet and Storm. "That thing really can race!" said Wave who walked over and kissed Tails. Tails just rubbed the back of his head bashfully, and he gave hi-5s to Jet and Storm. Tails then turned his attention to Cosmo and then shook her hand.

"Not bad for a rookie. That thing can really move, what's your secret?" he then asked.

Cosmo just giggled and replied: "Well, you guys use nitrous to gain speed, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, since I'm a plant, I dislike that stuff, since I'm flammable." explained Cosmo.

"Good point." said Tails looking at her.

"So me and my sister Galaxina devised a new organic fuel mixture that can react with gasoline before it enters the engine, which kicks up its power and can make the car go faster much more quickly. And it reduces the carbon emissions, making it environmentally friendly, which is why we call it, 'Green Nitrous'." finished Cosmo.

"So, you and your sister are environmentalists?" asked Amy.

"Yep, I just race to have a good time." Then Cosmo produced the keys. "The fuel injector must have been damaged, which is why my car started breaking down. But you can fix it, since it's yours now."

But Tails thought for a moment, and then said: "Maybe I could get a better deal than just the car." Cosmo looked up at him as Tails took the keys. "I think you just found your calling. You should join the Sonic Speeders!" said Tails. Cosmo's expression got surprised.

"I should? Why?"

"Well," replied Tails. "You appear to drive the way we do, and you just might make it as one of us. And we could help to perfect that new formula. That would make a lot of money."

"I agree." said Sonic who walked over to Cosmo. "You got skills, kid. I would be glad to take you in. Plus, if you join us, I'll let you keep your car."

Cosmo was surprised, but if she could keep her car, she then said: "Since you put it that way, I'd be honored to join your crew Sonic. But I don't want to get into real ugly stuff. The small time stuff I can take, but I don't wanna get into real trouble."

"That can be arranged. You don't have to boost cars, you can just race them and help work on ours." said Sonic.

"Thank you." said Cosmo shaking Sonic's hand. She was now member #9 of the Sonic Speeders.

Jet then cut in. "Alright Sonic, I wanna race! Right here, right now!"

"I've been waiting a long time to do this, Jet. Let's do it." said Sonic as he walked back to his GTO. Tails and Cosmo put their cars on the side of the road, and Tails parked next to Wave and her Renault. The race would be an outrun race. Whoever held the lead for 90 seconds would win. Big in his Dodge Charger SRT8, and Storm in his Ford Mustang GT, would act as referees for the challenge. Wave then grew nervous around Tails, and she couldn't help but notice Tails' hand within reach of her own. Her heart pounded as she looked at the love of her life, and Tails did notice Wave, and he allowed her to hold his hand and rest against his shoulder.

Jet's Audi R8 and Sonic's GTO stood at the starting line. Big would take the lead, with Storm bringing up the rear. When the signal was given, Jet immediately took the lead, and the referees began to count down the seconds that Jet had to hold the lead. Sonic drove aggressively, and after almost 50 seconds, Sonic managed to pass Jet, but now they were neck to neck, so neither Big or Storm could tell if Sonic or Jet was in the lead. But then, they saw a familiar looking Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and McLaren F1 join the race, and they took up positions alongside Sonic and Jet, and when the 90 seconds passed, the Bugatti Veyron's driver raised his hand, indicating Sonic had the lead. Big then raised a green flag, indicating Sonic had won. Sonic then said over his radio: "Thanks for helping Ben."

Ben got on his radio and replied: "My pleasure buddy!"

Jet, seeing his chance for another challenge, then said: "Hey Ben! I'll race you back to the starting line! Let's see what that Bugatti can do!"

"Challenge accepted." said Ben. "You won't have a chance!"

Soon, Sonic, Jet, Ben, and Kevin, and then Big and Storm joined in a race back to the starting line, and after shuffling positions, Sonic was in the lead with Ben right on his tail. Sonic was using the back alleys and roads to try and beat Ben, since he knew his GTO could never outrace the powerful Bugatti Veyron. Ben didn't unleash the full power of his nitrous, or his engine, since he had his own plan coming up. As soon as they exited the alleyway in which they raced, Ben made a hard brake turn to the left, and was nowhere to be seen. Sonic's mind came off Ben when he saw Kevin's McLaren F1 charging straight towards him. Now it was time to worry about Kevin and his supercharged car. Sonic now wished he'd brought his Ford GT. Sonic continued to use maneuvers to stop Kevin from passing him. But then Jet appeared and cut in between them. All three battled for position until suddenly, they heard a loud crash from above them. Ben's Bugatti Veyron jumped down from a higher road and landed right in front of Sonic. Ben now had the lead, and Sonic knew he had no chance of winning.

Meanwhile, Silver was watching for them and when he saw the cars in the distance, he shouted: "Look, there's Sonic and Jet! They're racing a Bugatti Veyron!"

Jet then managed to pass Sonic, but Ben was very skilled at holding his lead. Jet then came up alongside Ben's Bugatti, and over the radio, he shouted: "Get outta my way you great, streamlined, bullet!"

Ben, who was amused, replied: "Heh, I don't grant any mercy to wanna be racers. You can't even beat Sonic, so get outta my way!" Ben then fired off his nitrous and raced off, crossing the line first and to everyone's surprise, with his nitrous still firing, Ben braked hard and turned his car sideways, and drifted to a stop. Sonic, Jet, and Kevin soon followed and stopped next to him. Ben then exited his car and raised his arms in victory, and felt very pleased with himself.

Jet exited his car and said: "For an ex-Fed, you sure know how to drive! I respect you for that." Jet and Ben then pounded fists just as Big and Storm arrived. Everyone then came to admire Ben's car, especially Jericho and Marine.

"Strewth!! That's the finest car I've evah seen, mate!" said Marine checking out the Bugatti's mighty engine.

"I'll say pardner! Where'd 'ya get it Sheridan? Being the ex-Fed you are, you musta had access to some very fine machines." said Jericho.

"Well, back in my FBI days, when I went undercover, I picked this car out from several in the impound lot. It belonged to a drug dealer that was arrested back in '06. This car was still brand new, it had new paint, new rubber. I've been modifying it over the years and I've done it to the max. I've alsorepainted it 4 times before I settled with this paint job. This was my last one before I left L.A. with Sonic. I've decided to keep it that way."

"Well, what about your crew? Were their cars from the impound lot too?" asked Dayton.

"Yep, each one had a bit of history, and they each picked them out of sheer preference." replied Ben.

Sonic then introduced Ben to Jericho, Dayton, and Tikal, and then to Cosmo. Ben then invited Sonic to a quiet spot where no one could hear them.

"Now Sonic, how much progress have you made towards getting to Boss Eggman Nega?"

"I'm getting to that, Ben. It's gonna be a while, but I think this action will have gotten everyone's attention. Just be patient. A little more work with Jericho, Dayton, and Tikal, and maybe he'll take notice of us."

"Alright, take your time, since he has gotten paranoid. But that's not why I'm here. I came to inform you that they finally convicted Shadow the Hedgehog. He's gonna serve a 50 year sentence in the Federal Penitentiary."

"That's good information. Just hope he doesn't break out anytime soon."

"I hope you're right." said Ben as they walked out into the open. By now, the rewards had racked. Sonic won $65,000 total in winnings, Tails won $54,000 in winnings, Blaze won $27,750 in winnings plus a pink slip for a 2006 Lotus Elise, Knuckles got $59,275 in winnings, plus a pink slip for a Shelby GT500KR. And Silver won $57,475 in winnings.

But the fun soon ended, as they had to leave immediately to avoid getting captured by the boys in blue. Luckily, Sonic and his crew didn't get spotted, and managed to get their cars and the new cars they won back to their garage.

They partied the night away, and they were drinking a large supply of root beer to celebrate. Tails was sitting outside atop of his Audi RS4 when Wave joined him. "Hey Tails." said Wave.

"Hi Wave." replied Tails.

"That was some good racing today." she said.

"Thanks, I was trained by the best." replied Tails looking at Sonic, who was enjoying himself with Blaze and Amy.

"Anyway, I…I….I was wondering….you and I have gotten pretty close over the past few months, and I thought…maybe I could…"

"You wanna be my girlfriend Wave?" asked Tails.

Wave blushed as red as a tomato, her body all over started to sweat, and she felt a strong feeling in her heart, and then she embraced him. "Yes! I would like to be your girlfriend!" The two then kissed each other very passionately as they fell onto their backs atop the roof of Tails' car. Jet and Storm witnessed the scene from behind, and they were pleased that Wave had found a good man in her life. But then Wave noticed them and immediately got up and got mad.

"What are you two smiling about?!" Jet and Storm then laughed hard. Wave was now embarrassed and almost lost her temper, but Tails held her back, saying it was okay.

Storm then said: "Sorry we interrupted, but remember little man, if you break her heart, I'll break you."

Tails nodded in definite agreement, but still flashed his Beretta 92FS Inox to make Jet and Storm walk away. But then, Wave noticed a strange black car with red and maroon tribal vinyls, which became very familiar to her as she turned Tails attention towards it. Tails then shouted to Sonic, who grabbed his Maverick 88 Shotgun and walked outside. Knuckles drew his .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Performance Center Model 629, and followed. Blaze grabbed a Smith & Wesson 3913 Ladysmith and followed, while Silver grabbed his two-tone Walther P99. Both Silver and Blaze grabbed Mini Uzis from a case for use, while Jet drew his two-tone Jericho 941 handgun, and Storm produced a Taurus Raging Bull Model 454 to use. Wave grabbed a USP Compact from the back side of her pants, while Amy grabbed a Glock 19 from a drawer to protect Cream and Cosmo.

Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Jet, Tails, Wave, and Storm stood outside their garage as the car, later joined by another, moved towards the front of the garage. The windows rolled down, and they took cover as armed thugs with Uzis, AKs, and short barreled M16 Carbines opened fire on them. Sonic and his friends fired back at the shooters, wounding two of them in the process, but not before Tails' RS4 was shot up bad, and Storm's Mustang had its trunk riddled with bullets. The two cars raced away, and Sonic and his friends ran into the street, firing at the thugs, but they raced into the night, out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7: Shaken, But Not Stirred

Chapter 07: Shaken, but not Stirred

In the aftermath of the attack, they begun tending to the damage just as Sonic's Mom and Uncle arrived at the garage in Chuck's Shelby GT500.

"Oh Sonic! You're okay!" said Aleena as she and Sonic hugged each other. She was very worried about him when she was told about the drive by.

Then Sonic told the Babylon Rogues to go back to their garage and make sure everything was all right. And they complied and raced off back to their garage as quickly as possible. Later, Sonic called Ben on his cell.

"Hello?" said Ben on his end.

"Ben, it's me." said Sonic over the phone.

"Sonic, are you okay? You sound tense."

"There was a drive-by at my garage. Shadow's thugs tried to take us down!"

"Oh no,…." said Ben rubbing his head worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine Ben, but a little shook up. I need you to help to find catch them."

Sonic then gave a description of the two vehicles to Ben, who replied: "Yeah, sure, we'll get right on it." and then he hung up and went to see Director Powell. Ben informed his team and the Director of the attack. He said: "I need guys working the streets. Bring the shooters in, charge them with attempted murder."

"I'll have them in custody as soon as possible, Agent Sheridan. We can't have them compromise this operation yet." said Director Powell as he began making calls to other Agents to hunt down the thugs.

Later, down at Jericho's boatyard, he and Marine were working on Jericho's Saleen S7 when they saw Sonic's BMW M6 arrive and then Jericho ran to check on Sonic.

"Sonic, you okay? I heard about that shootin' that took place at your place." said Jericho worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay Jericho." replied Sonic. "Just shaken is all….."

"But not stirred." added Jericho as he tried to get a laugh out of Sonic. Sonic did smile a little, but then Jericho then said: "C'mon Sonic, that's the thing about this business. You gotta be ready to take some heat! Just keep your head in the game, and everything will be fine."

But then, Tikal arrived in her Lamborghini Countach, which was now light blue with water vinyls, and had Emerald Vinyls. She exited her car and sized up the situation. "I'm just glad that you're okay. You gotta watch your back in this business."

"I guess so. I'm glad that I did last night." replied Sonic with a worried look on his face.

"C'mon Sonic. I have a job for you, that'll take your mind off things." said Tikal. Sonic looked up at her and decided that he had to do something, so he replied: "Alright, shoot."

"I need you to pick up some hot goods from someone in Liberty Square, and I need you to take them to one of my contacts in the Jewelry District."

"I can do that. I'm on it." said Sonic as he got into his BMW and raced off to Liberty Square. But when he got there, the place was awfully quieter than normal. He saw the package sitting in the middle of the square, and he grabbed it and put it in his car trunk, and was just leaving when suddenly, two MDPD Crusiers and an unmarked Dodge Charger SRT8 moved in front of him. It was a stakeout! Sonic did a hard 180 and raced away as fast as he could. Soon, more Cruisers, both marked and unmarked, joined to try and catch him. Sonic then made it back onto the road, and he knew that he'd have to lose the cops before he could get the goods delivered.

"Dispatch, we are in pursuit of a courier car for a suspected illegal car dealer, will attempt to take out." said an officer.

Sonic then saw a helicopter join the chase, so he drove fast and furious down the street.

"Alright guys, the suspect is driving real recklessly, watch yourself." said the chopper pilot.

Sonic then led them into a parking garage, and ran onto the roof, where it looked like he was cornered, but then he saw a rickety ramp and a chance of escape. He gave it everything he had and charged straight for the ramp.

"He's cornered, but…what's he trying to do?" asked the chopper pilot.

Sonic then did the unimaginable: He jumped off the ramp and was able to land safely on a nearby overpass, barely missing the concrete divide. The officers on the ground couldn't try that stunt, so they were trapped on the roof of the parking garage. Sonic raced down the Freeway, and the chopper was still following, so he wasn't clear.

"You won't believe this, dispatch! He just jumped off the roof of the parking structure. Now he's on the highway! We need more ground units to aid in this pursuit." said the chopper pilot.

"Stand by Air 5, we're trying to get more ground units, but we are bit stretched right now, so stand by." said the dispatcher.

Sonic then got off the freeway and onto surface streets. He then saw a nearby drainage tunnel, and immediately had an idea.

"Okay dispatch, he's gone off-road and is in a drainage tunnel. Will attempt to cut off at the exit." said the pilot. But the chopper made a mistake. Sonic was in the tunnel, but he stopped deep in the middle. He then reversed and came back out, and then drove casually into an underground parking garage, where he waited until the heat died off.

"Uhhhh…..dispatch, I think we lost him, we'd better call this in." said the chopper pilot. Knowing he was in the clear now, Sonic exited the garage, and then grabbed his cell phone and called Tikal.

"Hey Tikal. I got the package, but the cops were keeping their eyes on it. I had to get away from them." said Sonic.

"Ohh….." sighed Tikal. "Okay, I should have known that the site was a little shady. Now get the package to my contact in the Jewelry District."

Sonic then looked all around him. He was in the Jewelry district. He decided to walk to the contact, and he did deliver the package safely. The contact gave him $17,560 in cash, and Sonic got back into his car and drove away.

As he drove casually along the streets, his phone rang. He opened it and saw that it was Uncle Chuck. "What's hanging, Unc?" asked Sonic.

"Glad you're still with us Sonic, cause I got some bad news. Cops pulled one on Manic and have got him in the slammer."

Sonic was shocked. Manic was in prison. "What are they booking him on?"

"Trying to get reckless driving and street racing."

"Aw, damn…." grumbled Sonic. "Alright, I'm coming home."

"Good boy, Sonic." said Chuck as they hung up.

Sonic drove home, and went to comfort his mom and sister, and after making sure everything was in order, Sonic then received another phone call from Ben.

"I heard about your brother. Not much we can do to keep him away from punishment." said Ben.

"Well what can you do?" asked Sonic.

"Well, the MDPD Chief knows your role in this FBI Investigation, so he'll let Manic go free. But his car still has to be impounded. So I want you to go get him from the MDPD Precinct in the Government Center. But get out quick." said Ben as he hung up. Sonic then informed his family that Manic would be released. Sonic then got back into his BMW and drove to the Precinct, where Manic stood at the footsteps. He got into Sonic's car and Sonic just drove straight home.

Neither of them spoke during the journey, but when they arrived at Sonic's house, Manic said: "Sorry about this bro."

"I need you to stay off the streets for a while, Manic. After that stunt, I can't take any chances until things settle down."

"Alright Bro, I'll keep it cool for now." said Manic as he walked inside.

Sonic then drove back to his garage, and when he arrived, he grabbed a bottle of root beer and drank for a while. Blaze then walked up to him and then said: "Heard about Manic. You got lucky."

"Sure have." Sonic then rubbed his face slowly. "These last 24 hours have been a big shocker to me. That shooting, Manic getting busted. What more can a street racer like me get?"

Blaze was now starting to worry about Sonic, and didn't want him to give in. "I think we should have another…outing. That will get you back to your old self." said Blaze.

Sonic was surprised. This wasn't Blaze's usual, anti-social self. She began to express desire to be with him for the first time. Blaze, upon realizing what she said, blushed a little, and was a bit embarrassed. But Sonic wasn't shy. "Another outing, huh? That would be nice. I have been getting a little paranoid, I guess that I do need to slow down and settle down after running on adrenaline for the past few hours."

"Yeah! I wanna go too!" said Tails. Sonic and Blaze turned and saw Tails and Knuckles standing next to Knuckles' Dodge Viper.

"Yeah, don't we all need some rest and relaxation every once in a while?" asked Knuckles.

"Okay! Let's go to Ocean View Heights, I hear there's some good seafood there." said Sonic as he grabbed the keys for the Nissan Quest and they drove over to a seafood restaurant there.


	8. Chapter 8: Tales of the Past

Chapter 08: Tales of the Past

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze were sitting at the restaurant, the _Bounty of the Sea_, and had just ordered cocktails when Blaze then asked Sonic: "Sonic, I've been meaning to ask you. What got you into this business? Why race cars?"

"Now that you mention it, why did you get into this business?" asked Tails.

Sonic then thought, and then he began his tale. "Well, it kinda goes back to the 80's. Knuckles and I grew up together in our neighborhood. His parents died in a helicopter crash in New York, and we took him in. My Dad and Uncle both were Street Racers at one time. They were brothers behind the wheel, my Dad's '67 Corvette Stingray and my Uncle's '67 Shelby GT500 were unstoppable. They were considered 'untouchable' by the law."

"So you were inspired by your family?" asked Tails.

"Yes." added Knuckles. "Sonic and I got our start when we got our driver's licenses at 16. He had that GTO, while I drove an '87 Buick Grand National GNX. We began earning reputation throughout the city, until we had a real run in with the law. We managed to escape, but then…"

"I decided that it would be best to get out of town and away from my family. I was afraid that the cops would use them against us, so I decided that we had to leave. We took what money we had left and we left around 1994. We raced across the country and ended up in L.A. and that's how the Sonic Speeders came into existence."

"That's really impressive." said Blaze as they got their cocktails. "I think I should tell you guys…I was from a rich family."

Sonic and Knuckles nearly spat out their drinks in surprise and Blaze explained: "I grew up in a rich family, and I had it all. But I never felt….happy." Blaze then closed her eyes in remembrance.

"I was growing tired of having my life dictated by rules and mannerisms. I longed for freedom. My chance came when I got my license. I took that Toyota Supra, it was brand new, and ironically, it was supposed to be a birthday gift for me. I took it and raced away from home. I never stopped except for food, gas, and whatever else I needed. I ended up in Los Angeles, where I decided that I could be a racer, and when I learned about the Sonic Speeders, that's when I joined. Of course Sonic was in jail when I arrived there."

"Aren't you worried about your parents coming for you?" asked Knuckles.

"With the amount of stuff I did to distance myself from them, I don't think they'd ever reaccept me into their lives." said Blaze showing distaste.

Later, after they ate, Sonic drove them to intersection with the cross that he visited after making the deal with the FBI. "Why'd you bring us here?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic then pointed to the cross, and when Blaze took a closer look at it. It said: "Hedgehog." And before she could ask Sonic said: "This is where dad died. He was racing a guy in a '79 Pontiac Firebird. My dad clearly had his victory, but his brakes failed and he ran right off of this slope, right here. He died instantly when the car exploded. There was nothing left of him. It's haunted me for a long time."

Tails and Blaze felt sorry for Sonic. Sonic then said: "I haven't made pilgrimage to this place in 8 years."

They then gazed upon the setting sun, and Blaze couldn't help but hold Sonic's hand. Sonic didn't mind that a bit. He was now growing to like Blaze, and was glad to see that she had warmed up to him quite a bit.

When they returned to the garage, Jericho, Dayton, and Tikal were there, talking to Silver, Big, Amy, Cream, and Cosmo, and then Jericho turned his attention to Sonic.

"Ah, Sonic! Glad you made it! Dayton, Tikal, and I were discussing a large business deal that is going down soon!"

"Business deal?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. We have us a series of clients who want 20 specific cars. And we think you guys will work best for the task." said Dayton.

"Well, what'cha got?" asked Sonic as Tikal gave him the list:

Gray 2007 Dodge Charger SRT8

Green 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION IX MR-Edition

Red 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco

Violet 2006 Mazda RX8 "Shinka"

Aqua Blue 2009 Nissan 370Z (R34)

Yellow 1999 Mitsubishi 3000 GT VR-4

Black 2009 Maserati Quattroporte V

Turquoise 2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition

Purple 1971 Dodge Challenger

Yellow-Orange 2008 Volkswagen R32

Emerald 1997 Dodge Viper

Maroon 2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10

Violet Purple 2009 Audi S5

Blue 2008 BMW M3 E92

Emerald BMW Z4 Coupe

Silver 2008 Chevrolet Camaro Concept

Yellow 1971 Lamborghini Miura SV

Purple 2008 Saleen S302 Extreme

Maroon 2006 Porsche 911 Turbo

White 2004 Lamborghini Murcielago

"That's one of our largest lists yet!" said Tails in surprise.

"But nothing we can't handle." replied Sonic. "How much time we have?"

Jericho checked his PDA, and replied: "36 Hours."

"That's 1 ½ days." said Blaze. "That means we'd better work fast."

"Agreed. We'll nab some of them in one day, and then we'll nab the others the next." said Sonic.

"Good idea." said Tikal. "Start tomorrow. It'll give us plenty of time to hide and load the cars."

"The drop-off point is at my warehouse near the port. Get to work." said Jericho as he and Dayton left to get ready to sort the cars out. Sonic meanwhile, was making plans. He only had to send 5 drivers to go get the cars.

"Okay, I only need four more drivers to get some of the cars. How about…Big gets cars #2, #8, and #13. Knuckles, you get car #4, #11, and #15. Silver, you get car #3, #5, and #14. Blaze, you get car #6, #9, and #16. I will get #1, #10, and #12. Tails, Amy, and Cream, you're on 'cover car' duty." he said.

"Got it Sonic." said the Speeders.

"We'll start first thing tomorrow." said Sonic as everyone went get some sleep to be ready for the big boost.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Boost, Another Dollar

Chapter 09: Another Boost, Another Dollar

The next morning, the Sonic Speeders were ready to acquire the first several cars for Jericho and Dayton. They had to move quickly though, since the drive-by, they would have to be on guard, since the thugs could strike at any time, and may interfere with their operations.

When Knuckles arrived at the car dealership where car #4 was, he opened it up, as if checking it out, but then, using the special key that the Sonic Speeders used to start any car, he drove it straight out of the window and onto the street, while dodging the traffic, and raced off just as the owner called the cops.

Sonic meanwhile, arrived at the auto showroom where car #1 was, and upon starting it, he drove it down the room and straight through a glass door and just managing to avoid hitting civilians. He drove fast and furious down the street as he headed for the dropoff point.

Big had no problem acquiring car #2, he just found the car sitting at a drive-in restaurant and just took it, leaving the driver shocked at what his wife would say.

Silver found car #3 in a mall parking garage, and after starting it up, he drove it straight out through the exit, just barely missing an SUV. He had to outrun a security car that tried to follow him, in the process of escaping.

Blaze found car #6 at a hotel valet lot, and after frightening off a valet, she took the car and raced out of the lot, just barely avoiding a limo.

The 5 drivers, out of sheer luck, managed to avoid the cops on the first set, and got to the dropoff point safely. Tails, Cream, and Amy then picked them up and took them to the next set of cars.

But then, Sonic had an idea, and he called Big on his cell phone and told him the plan. And then, after Big and Silver were dropped off at their next cars, Amy went over and got Cosmo. Amy had told Cosmo that Sonic needed her to go pick something up for him, and Cosmo, feeling a bit uneasy went with Amy to a neighborhood in Little Havana. Following the instructions that Sonic gave her, she saw Car #8, the Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition. She got inside, started the car, and just drove casually like everyone else. But then, she called Sonic and asked: "Sonic, did I just do what I think you just made me do?"

"You wanna get paid full? Start taking one for the team every now and then. Now here's the deal. You just made off with this gang's hottest rides. They're gonna get you for taking it. Drive! Just drive! Jericho's boys will cover you when you get close to the dropoff." said Sonic, who then hung up.

Cosmo then knew that he had to be serious. So she punched the accelerator and followed her GPS to the dropoff. And Sonic was right again when she saw two 1999 Ford Explorer SUVs coming up from behind. She weaved in and out of traffic as the two SUVs chased her through the traffic, but then she realized why Sonic asked her to do it: She was a skilled driver and her good skills allowed for her to dodge the traffic left and right. The thugs were good drivers too, and managed to keep up, though they sideswiped several cars in the process. As Cosmo approached the dropoff point, she saw a pair of Ford Excursion SUVs pull up behind the thugs, and they exchanged a few blows and the occasional gunshot, the thugs retreated and Cosmo drove the car to a waiting Sonic, who was impressed. Before Cosmo could say anything, Sonic said: "I knew I could entrust you to get your hands dirty from time to time. Don't worry, I won't use you too often, but I just had to know how you functioned under that kind of pressure. Here's a cut." Sonic then handed Cosmo $4,000 and got back to work fetching his last car. Cosmo felt pretty surprised and thought maybe the work would pay more.

Sonic approached his last car, Car #10: A Dodge Viper SRT-10. He started it and drove out of a hotel parking lot, but when he saw Knuckles in his 3rd car, a BMW Z4 Coupe. But then, Knuckles called Sonic on his radio: "Sonic, since we're together, let's race to the dropoff! It'll make this boost a bit more exciting than just running from the cops!"

"Good idea, bud! Let's do this!" then Sonic punched the accelerator and started to race his friend down the boulevard. They plowed through red lights and stop signs, dodging cars left and right, and then got close to the dropoff point, where they saw the entrance, which would be their finish line.

They were neck to neck, and then, Knuckles revealed that his car had a nitrous rig, and crossed the line first, and then, they screeched to a halt near the others. Knuckles raised his arms in victory, while Sonic gave him $7,000 and a hi-five. They got the first set of cars for the day delivered to Jericho, and now there were 5 more which they'd get first thing in the morning. For now, they went back to their garage for the night.

Next morning, just as they were getting ready to go, Sonic would get car #20, Knuckles had car #18, Blaze had car #19, Silver had car #7, and Big had #17. The race Sonic and Knuckles had yesterday gave Sonic the idea of racing while taking the stolen cars to the dropoff. After taking them all from a country club, they waited at a nearby stoplight to be their starting line, and just as the light turned green, several Super State Tactical Response Team Nissan GT-Rs came up from behind, sirens screaming, and the Sonic Speeders raced off with the cops hard on their tails.

"Dispatch, we have a visual on 5 stolen vehicles from the local country club, suspects are driving really recklessly." said an officer.

"10-4. All units, suspects have been spotted heading southbound, driving real recklessly. Take them down, any means necessary." said the dispatcher.

But despite the cops' presence, the Sonic Speeders raced on, swerving past other drivers and past many roadblocks and many attempts to use spike strips. But as the cops presence rose, they decided the fun with the cops was over. So when they saw two semi trucks, they wasted no time swerving into their paths and causing them to jackknife and lose control. They swerved right into the cops' path and blocking them completely.

"Whoah, dispatch! Suspects just took out two semi trucks! There's debris everywhere, were completely cut off from them. Unable to continue chase." said an officer.

"10-4, wrecker and EMT are on the way." said the dispatcher.

The cops tried to get more SSTR units on the Sonic Speeders, but by the time any units were available, the Sonic Speeders were already close to the dropoff point. They then were all neck to neck, and the lead shuffled between the 5 drivers. Eventually, with a huge effort, Sonic was able to barely cross the line first and come out the winner. Jericho and Dayton, who saw them racing towards the dropoff, waved their hats in excitement as Sonic came out the winner this time.

When Sonic walked up to Knuckles, he said: "Now we're even."

"I guess you could say that." replied Knuckles.

Jericho walked up to the speeders and said: "Great job, y'all! I knew I could count on you to get this contract through! And Sonic, I'm sure that this stunt will have attracted the attention of Boss Eggman Nega. I'll let you know if he's lookin' for 'ya. In the meantime…" Jericho then produced 3 sets of keys and said: "Pick one, it's yours." The cars that Jericho was offering were a 2003 BMW M3 E46, a 2008 BMW M3 E92, and a 2008 Volkswagen Scirocco. Sonic eyed the BMW M3 E46, and decided to take it. Blaze then took the BMW M3 E92, but no one wanted the Scirocco. But then, Sonic had an idea. He spoke to Jericho about his idea, and he heartily agreed.

They took the new rides back to the garage, and Sonic called Manic to come on over to the garage, where Sonic gave his brother the Scirocco to replace his impounded Impala SS.

But later that day, Sonic's phone rang. It was Ben. "What is it, Ben?" asked Sonic.

"That was very good, what you did with the Florida SSTR today, but eventually, the FCPU is gonna start wanting in on getting you. Just thought I'd warn you." said Ben.

"Thanks Sheridan." said Sonic.

"And, by the way, I realized that you and I hadn't had any fun since we arrived in this town. How about you and I have another race? I had you outmatched on that last one, so I figured, we should have a rematch. Your Ford GT vs. my Bugatti Veyron. You in, man?" asked Ben.

Sonic thought for a moment, but replied: "Oh yeah. I've been meaning to challenge you someday back in L.A., but you know. Yes, I accept your challenge." said Sonic.

"Good answer." said Ben. "Tomorrow, at the shopping mall, it'll be an outrun race. Be there."

"Count on it." said Sonic.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends at Play

Chapter 10: Friends at Play

It was 10AM, next morning. It was silent at the shopping mall. An absent minded man was busy reading his morning paper and drinking his coffee. But then, he turned to the sight of a noise. He then saw a blue Ford GT and a gray Bugatti Veyron 16.4 racing towards him, barely missing him by inches. It was Sonic and Ben, racing each other with all their joy in the world. They weaved in and out of traffic and around intersections, dodging commuters. Sonic and Ben's cars were now on equal footing, and were able to match each other move for move.

Meanwhile, Tails and Wave were enjoying a nice Sunday drive together, by having their own outrun race. Tails in his RS4, and Wave in her IS-F were weaving in and out of traffic, not really racing, more playing.

And Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Big were having their own fun, racing downtown, stopping to shop with all the money they made off the last boost. Amy was driving her Mitsubishi, Blaze was in her Nissan 370Z, Big had his Dodge Charger SRT8, and Cream had her Mazda RX-7. However, they were unaware that they were being watched by a trio of black 2008 Mercedes Benz S600s with red tribal vinyls. As soon as they exited, they were just getting into their cars when Amy noticed the three cars, but when she pointed them out, they started their engines and raced away.

Sonic and Ben were still racing, and Sonic was winning with Ben still hot on his tail. But neither of them noticed a familiar black 2008 Saleen S302 Extreme with sharp red tribal vinyls and a familiar insignia on the sides that was not too far behind, but was driving casually. Sonic was able to hold the lead and beat Ben, and then, he caught a glimpse of the all-too familiar car. But before he could get a clear visual, the Saleen Mustang raced away in the other direction and disappeared from sight. Sonic felt spooked now. And when he and Ben pulled off to the side, he said: "Hey Ben, Shadow is in prison, right?"

"Last time I checked, yes." said Ben.

"Well I think you'd better check again, because I know I saw his car not far behind us." said Sonic.

"That's ridiculous! We put him in a max security prison, there's no way he could have gotten out!" said Ben.

"Just, check." said Sonic, who got back into his car and headed back to go get some lunch, since it was almost lunch time. Ben got back into his car to go report back to his superiors.

Meanwhile, Tails and Wave, who were having the time of their lives, stopped at a nearby restaurant on the seaside, where they stopped to enjoy a brief break from all the adrenaline-filled excitement they had behind the wheel. They later chased each other onto the beach like the happy couple they were. Then they sat down on a nearby log to watch the ocean. "It sure is beautiful." said Tails.

"You said it! The Atlantic has something that makes it different from the Pacific. I know after all those years growing up in San Francisco with Jet and Storm." replied Wave.

"You guys grew up together?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, our fathers owned a chop shop in a residential area of the city. Naturally, Jet, Storm, and I couldn't stay out of it. By the time I was 10, I could reassemble an engine without the aid of an instruction manual. But our fathers got arrested by the time I was 13, Jet wanted to continue onward, and by the time we left High School, we already were dominating the streets of our neighborhood. But then, by the time I turned 21, the heat built up too much, so we moved to L.A., and that's how the Rogues got to meet Sonic and the Sonic Speeders." said Wave.

"That's incredible, by the time I started the 6th grade, I could fix an engine with my eyes closed." said Tails.

Wave and Tails continued talking about their pasts, while Sonic went to a McDonalds to get lunch. He had just got ready to walk through the door when he saw Jet's Porsche 911 GT2 drive up next to Sonic's GT. "Hey Jet!"

"Sonic, how's it going man? What a coincidence!" said Jet.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk." said Sonic holding the door open for Jet, and the two racers soon sat down with their food and then, Sonic asked: "So Jet, how do feel about, well…Tails and Wave…you know."

"Huh?" asked Jet, but then he realized and said: "Oh yeah! That my top mechanic is girlfriend to one of your driver/mechanics? I'm happy for Wave; she never really could find someone who had the same skill and interests as she did. We grew up in a tough neighborhood. I had to take care of Wave and Storm, even though they are older than me. I was the only one who could keep them going. Wave's skills made her the target of envy among the other guys, and…don't tell anyone, but a local crew beat her and tried to…." Then Jet whispered something into Sonic's ear.

"No!" exclaimed Sonic. "…….for real? That's rough."

"Yeah. Storm and I had to protect her, and we beat them up good before the cops arrived." said Jet. "Since then, she's had an inferiority complex between guys, until she met Tails. I'm glad she's found a guy who can match her in skill and is able to keep her in check."

"Yeah, and I'm glad for Tails, too." said Sonic.

"So, Sonic, I saw that cat friend of yours eyin' you. I knew that she was tough, but I know that she likes you, more than you realize." said Jet starting to grow serious.

"What, you mean Blaze? Well her attitude certainly has changed, but I still doubt that she looks at me in that way. " replied Sonic now getting nervous.

"I know you're interested in her. She's the only kind of girl you like. Strong, independent, fast, skilled,….beautiful?" said Jet jokingly.

"Hey, she is all but the…." said Sonic now blushing red in embarrassment.

"I know you like her, Sonic. Come on, admit it, you like her better than Amy." said Jet.

Sonic remained silent and as soon as he finished, he headed out to his car, when Jet followed him out. "Enough about romance Sonic! Let's race back to your place! I've been dying to race that sweet ride of yours!" said Jet.

"Now that's the Jet that I know who's competitive!" said Sonic.

Sonic then raced to start his car and get an early lead. Jet raced into his car just as Sonic started his and with tires screeching, raced out of his parking space and with Jet following not far behind. They slid onto the street, Sonic just barely missing a bus.

Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, Blaze, and Big had just pulled into a café , and were discussing many things, the black cars being the least of their concern. They were talking about the cars that they had been winning in recent weeks. "Hey Cream?" asked Blaze.

"Yes, Blaze?" said Cream.

"You remember that Lotus Elise that I won in Little Haiti?"

"Yeah?" said Cream.

"Well, I thought, maybe…you could have that car. I don't really fancy that car that much." said Blaze.

"Wow! Thank you, Blaze, I was thinking about upgrading from that Mazda for months." said Cream.

"That is rather generous, Blaze." said Big.

"You're…welcome, I guess." replied Blaze.

But then, Amy noticed that Blaze was obviously thinking about something. "Hey Blaze, are you thinking about what I think you are thinking about?" asked Amy.

"Think about what?" asked Blaze.

"It's Sonic, isn't it? I know because I saw you eying him the night of the drive-by." said Amy.

Blaze blushed a bit at the thought. "Wh-wha-what makes you say that?" she asked.

"Sonic is my boyfriend!" snarled Amy. "Well, at least he's gonna be!"

"Where are you going with this Amy?" asked Blaze.

"I know you love him. He's everything you craved in your life. Free, smart, skilled, brave,….handsome?"

Blaze grew redder still, and didn't know what to say. Then Amy snarled: "You just better know what's good for you if you want to avoid a very painful transaction between us."

But Blaze simply looked away; she didn't want to reveal her true feelings for Sonic. But then, she, Amy, Cream, and Big saw a Federal Command Pursuit Unit Porsche 911 Turbo racing with sirens flashing past the café, obviously in a hurry. "FCPU? What are they doing up and about?" asked Blaze.

Big replied: "Well, we don't need to worry. They are aren't looking for us. They must be after…."

The FCPU Cruiser raced through the busy traffic to join in the pursuit of Sonic and Jet, who had stumbled into an FCPU Cruiser during their race. "Attention all FCPU Units, got a report of two reckless drivers, believed to be two wanted racers from Los Angeles. Suspects are dangerous." said the FBI Dispatcher.

"10-4, dispatch, moving to intercept and take down." said an FBI Agent. The FCPU Cruisers could match Jet and Sonic easily, but the large group they were in was making it difficult to catch them. "Uhh, dispatch, do we have any air units available? These guys are really running hard from us." said an FBI Agent.

"All air units are on assignment. Dispatch not possible." said the FBI Dispatcher.

Then the FCPU cruisers decided that it was time to play rough with Sonic and Jet. One cruiser came up alongside Sonic and attempted to ram him. Sonic, foreseeing this move, just braked to avoid the blow, and rammed the cruiser's rear, causing it to spin out and make it crash into a ditch. "Bzzzzt….I'm out dispatch, I need assistance now!" said the FBI Agent in the car.

"10-4, EMS is en route." said the FBI Dispatcher.

The remaining FCPU Cruisers chased Sonic and Jet into the downtown area, and Sonic and Jet were going up the wrong way on a one-way street, and then, Sonic and Jet saw a bus entering an upcoming intersection, and punching the remaining NOS they had, they raced past the front of the bus, and barely managed to avoid it. The FCPU Cruisers were not so lucky, and they barely managed to avoid hitting the bus, which stopped right in the middle of the intersection.

"Dispatch! We've been cut off by a bus, and now we've lost visual on the suspects!" said an FBI Agent.

"10-4, set up containment, and begin search of the area for the suspects." said the FBI Dispatcher.

Sonic and Jet casually drove into a nearby underground parking garage, and parked in a set of empty spots. The FCPU, with the aid of the MDPD, tired to find the two street racers, but with no success, so they called off the search and ordered a return to regular patrol. Sonic and Jet then dispersed, knowing that it would be easier if they parted ways. Sonic drove back to his garage, where Tails, Big, and the girls were waiting with Knuckles, Silver, and Cosmo, and Sonic warned them about the FCPU.

But then, Tikal called Sonic on his cell phone with important news. "Hey Sonic. Jericho and I heard that Boss Eggman Nega is now looking for new drivers. He's holding a big race in Liberty Square, and I think he's counting on you and your crew showing up."

"So, I guess he isn't so paranoid after all. I knew he wouldn't resist talent such as myself." replied Sonic.

"It's at 5:00PM tomorrow. I suggest you be ready for some pretty good drivers…" said Tikal as she hung up.

Sonic closed his cell phone and said: "Well guys, we're hitting the big time again. Tomorrow, we hit Ocean View Heights."


	11. Chapter 11: Relay Race in Ocean View Hgt

Chapter 11: Relay Race in Ocean View Heights

The next morning, Sonic was fine tuning his BMW M3 E46, since he decided to make this race its debut. He had given it a widebody kit, and a spoiler, along with some blue paint and a light blue vinyl, which made the car two-tone. He was just fine tuning the engine, when Silver said: "Hey Sonic, I spy two familiar cars from L.A." Sonic looked up and saw a Mercedes-Benz CLS-63 AMG, with gray paint and some vinyls, along with a Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder with black paint and violet vinyls driving towards them. Sonic knew who it was.

Exiting the Mercedes was Rouge the Bat and exiting the Lamborghini was Shade the Echidna. They looked the same as they were when Sonic last saw them in L.A. Sonic provided them with money and the car when Rouge was shot by Shadow during his attempted coup of Boss Eggman's business. Now it appeared they had hunted down Sonic and the Sonic Speeders. "Hello Sonic. It's been a while."

"Rouge and Shade. Never thought I'd be seeing you two ladies again." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. Hi Knuckles." said Shade winking at Knuckles.

"Before you ask, Sonic, we've been drifting across the country, and when we heard you were in Miami, we decided to hook up with you guys." said Rouge.

"Well, you guys aren't like your ex-boss, so I guess I'll let you in on my business." said Sonic.

"Good answer, Sonic. We've been dying for some real action since L.A." replied Shade.

Eventually that afternoon, Sonic was in his BMW M3 E46, ready for action. Tails was in his Aston Martin DB9, Knuckles was in his Dodge Viper SRT10, Big was in the Shelby GT500KR that Knuckles won and gave to. Amy was in her Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION, Cream was in her Lotus Elise, Blaze was in her BMW M3 E92, Silver was in his Nissan GT-R, Cosmo was in her Audi TT, Rouge was in the Mercedes CLS-63, while Shade got into the Lamborghini Gallardo. The posse of street racers set off for Ocean View Heights, where Sonic and the team would prove themselves to be worthy to work for Boss Eggman Nega. But what they didn't know was that the same black Saleen Mustang was tailing them from some distance away, but it wasn't hurrying, it just tried to stay out of sight.

The racing area at Ocean View Heights was not that big, considering only a few sorts of drivers considered themselves worthy of the task of being drivers for Boss Eggman Nega. At least 3 other crews showed up, ready to take the challenge of being able to drive for Boss Eggman Nega. Everyone gathered around and socialized as they awaited Boss Eggman Nega's arrival. Tikal arrived in her Chrysler 300, while Jericho and Dayton arrived in Jericho's Dodge Ram.

As the minutes passed, everyone soon diverted their attention to a group of black BMW M6s, Audi S5s, and Lexus IS Fs escorting a black Hummer Limo which everyone knew had to be carrying Boss Eggman Nega. And they were right, for the black cars took cover positions as the limo stopped in the middle, and out of the car, came Boss Eggman Nega. He looked like an esteemed businessman, a nice suit, and a tie, and was wearing fine dress shoes. Several bodyguards armed with Uzis and MP5Ks surrounded the area, to assure no one would get any ideas about betrayal.

"Greetings everyone, there's no need for introductions so I will get right too it." said Boss Eggman Nega. "If you want to become my drivers, you must show me that you can handle hot goods under pressure. I need 5 of your best drivers to run a relay race carrying hot goods across town. The leaders get the home stretch, since I want to see them in action. We will input the coordinates of each trade point onto your GPSs, where you will transfer the goods from one car to another, and you will continue until you reach the leader's cars. From there, it's a race to the finish. Now leaders, choose your drivers and send them to join the car that will lead them to their racing point."

Sonic then turned to his team, and thought it out for a bit. He needed his 5 best drivers to run this relay race. After much thought, he decided that he would use Blaze, Silver, Big, Knuckles, and Tails to run the race. Blaze would go first, then Silver, and then Big, then Knuckles, and then Tails, and finally Sonic himself. Within minutes, the 5 remaining racers set off for their respective start points while Blaze stayed behind to start the race. She, along with 3 other cars, a 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R, a 2006 Mazda RX-8, and a 2006 Pontiac Solstice stood at the starting line, ready to move the hot goods to the first checkpoint. As soon as the goods were loaded, a thug raised a starting pistol and fired it, sending the 4 cars racing off. Blaze's new car had some difficulty getting the lead at first, as the Skyline GT-R took the lead. But Blaze was able to figure her car out in time and was able to recover quickly enough and arrived first by a few inches.

Next, it was Silver's turn. Blaze loaded the hot goods into Silver's Nissan GT-R, and was going up against a 2005 Nissan 350Z, a 2005 Subaru Impreza GG, and a 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS. As soon as each car was loaded, they raced off for the next checkpoint. Silver's car had the clear advantage over the others, being a much more powerful car. But he had to weave in and out of heavy traffic, and the fact that the police were starting to grow curious.

"Patrol, be advised, we're getting reports of reckless drivers on the streets." said the dispatcher.

"Uh, dispatch, unless we get specifics, we won't be able to find the drivers." said an officer.

By that time, Silver had met up with Big, and loaded the goods into Big's Shelby GT500KR, and Big was soon racing a 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS, a 2007 Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition, and a 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION. They had to be a bit more careful, since they were starting to grow weary of the cops, and the fact that they had to go in very tight turns through Downtown Miami. But Big managed to hold the lead and did well with the Shelby. He soon arrived at Knuckles' location, which was near the freeway, beside Knuckles' Viper was a 2006 Ford Mustang GT, a 2006 Porsche 911 Turbo, and a 1998 Toyota Supra.

For Knuckles, the Freeway was difficult, due to there being evening commuters making their way back home, forcing them to weave in and out of traffic. But then they made their way into the city, where they approached the 2nd to last checkpoint. Tails was waiting there in his Aston Martin DB9, and he was going to race a 2008 Porsche 911 GT2, a 2009 Audi R8, and a 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION IX MR. As soon as Knuckles loaded up Tails' car, he raced off towards to where Sonic was waiting. But he found some competition in the Porsche that he was racing, for that driver could drive just as well as he could. They weaved around traffic, and both skillfully managed to avoid crashing into a bus.

Tails and the Porsche got to a close tie as they arrived at the final checkpoint, where Sonic, along with a 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, a 2008 Lexus IS-F, and a 2005 Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG stood waiting. Sonic was going against some tough competition, and it wasn't going to be easy racing a Lamborghini Gallardo with a BMW M3 E46. And when everything was ready, Sonic and the Lamborghini raced off, and despite the Lamborghini's clear advantage, Sonic was able to keep up with it easily. The driver of the Lamborghini appeared to be quite dead set on beating Sonic. But Sonic, being more experienced, was able to match the other driver move for move. They weaved through tight pedestrian pathways, weaved in and out of traffic, and then drove onto the home stretch, where everyone else was waiting. The two cars pushed all their NOS to the limit, and they both seemed to cross at the same time. The referees, capturing them with a high speed camera, saw that Sonic had crossed the finish line first by a hair.

Sonic exited his car and gave his victory pose. The driver of the Lamborghini simply drove off as soon as he was unloaded, along with the rest of his crew, since they knew they had lost their chance to make it big. But who they were was the least of Sonic's concern, for he had won by an inch. "That's what I'm talkin' about! That is how we race!" shouted Sonic.

"Well done Sonic!" said Amy.

"You were amazing!" said Cream.

"Not many people can drive like you!" said Cosmo.

"Not too shabby, Sonic." said Rouge.

"That was just incredible!" said Shade.

The others who raced got a big welcome too, and soon, Boss Eggman Nega walked up and said: "Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog, the person who worked with my late partner. You should have considered yourself lucky to have made it out alive. I never trusted Shadow, so you shouldn't have to worry."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to do business with you." said Sonic.

"I will talk business with you later, since for now, the Police will be wondering about our little sport, Sonic." said Boss Eggman Nega.

"Right then, we'll speak with you tomorrow." said Sonic. Eggman Nega and his thugs got back into their cars and drove off. Sonic rushed back to his BMW and raced off back to his house.


	12. Chapter 12: Old Enemy, New Ally

Chapter 12: Old Enemy, New Ally

As Sonic drove down a dark, quiet street, he suddenly saw a trio of black Mercedes Benz S600s with red tribal vinyls tailing him. He panicked and raced off down the street, but was suddenly cut off by a Saleen S302 Extreme, which he recognized all too well. Sonic exited his car, and looked back; the thugs inside the S600s didn't leave their cars, but out of the Saleen, came Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow was a wheelman working for the late Boss Eggman, and attempted a coup of Boss Eggman's business, but Sonic wrecked Shadow on the Freeway with the help of Ben, and Shadow ended up in FBI Custody. But Sonic knew for sure now that Shadow had broken out of prison, and was working the streets again.

"Surprised Sonic?" said Shadow. "I told you that you couldn't hide from me."

"Ready to kill me now, Shadow?" asked Sonic.

But Shadow appeared not interested in killing Sonic for his arrest. "No, I am beyond killing you Sonic. I've learned that I was set up that day." said Shadow.

"Set up? What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"During my stay in prison, I heard that someone in the FBI was plotting to overthrow Eggman and use me as the key, and I would take the fall. And my suspicions were proven to me when two crooked prison bus guards attempted to kill me during my transport to the penitentiary." said Shadow. "I managed to escape and regroup with the remaining men that I had, and I learned from a contact here that you were in town."

"So it looks like we were both set up." said Sonic who told Shadow about his reason why he had to work for Boss Eggman. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need your help to find the guy who set me up. I was just told to get the briefcase back and rub out Eggman. Whoever did that said that I'd get a raise in my salary if it was done. But when I learned that the Feds were after me, I knew that I was set up to take the fall. What I want you to do is get close to Eggman Nega, and see what you can find out. When you find the rat, inform me and we'll go from there." said Shadow. "Don't tell your friends, but inform your FBI Contact of my situation, and maybe I could get a chance to redeem myself. I was acting on orders, Sonic. And, me wanting to kill you, I was just so mad; I guess the rat used that anger against me to get you killed as well."

"Alright…but stay clear of my guys until the time is right. I don't trust you, Shadow, so I'm not taking chances. But watch our backs for us." said Sonic.

"I will. But don't get in my way again, Sonic." said Shadow as he got back into his car and drove off with the thugs in tow. Sonic was rather spooked at this turn of events, but then reached for his cell phone and called Ben to meet him at the local ice cream parlor.

Sonic arrived first, and had gotten himself a scoop of Ice Cream just as Ben's Bugatti Veyron came into view and parked next to Sonic's BMW. Ben exited the car and grabbed up a chair at the table Sonic was sitting at. "So Sonic, what is it this time?"

"Ben…" whispered Sonic. "…Shadow is in town. I saw him half an hour ago."

Ben was now gaping in awe as he heard what Sonic said. "…Please tell me you're joking, because you'd better have gotten some good information on his next move. Otherwise, you'd be dead by now."

"Well, he's convinced that someone in the FBI set him up to overthrow Eggman and take the fall for it. He was acting on orders Ben. I think Eggman Nega was working with that crooked Chief to overthrow his partner and rub out Shadow and me, the only real threats to his business."

"Interesting theory, Sonic. I'll inform Director Powell of this. Leave us to decide this matter. Just keep working the streets." said Ben.

"Okay, but we gotta pick up the pace here, Ben. I think Shadow means to kill Nega." said Sonic.

"Well you'd better make sure that doesn't happen, or we will have problems…." said Ben as he jumped into his car to go to the FBI Precinct. Sonic got in his car and headed back to his house.

Ben drove into the FBI Precinct, where he entered Director Powell's office. "Special Agent Sheridan?" asked Powell.

"Sir, I'd like to report…Shadow the Hedgehog has escaped custody." said Ben quietly.

"Well then, we'd better find him again, Sheridan. Unless you have information for me?" asked Director Powell.

"Yes sir…" said Ben as he told the Director about Sonic's theory.

"Very thoughtful of him, Agent…maybe we'll prove that theory if we investigate further. But don't you think it's time to put the brakes on this operation before these guys get killed?" asked Powell.

"Not yet! We're too close. We're *this* close to getting dirt on Nega, we're too close. Just be ready Director. If Shadow is innocent, then we made an error in L.A." said Ben.

"Hmmm…." thought Powell as the rain came pouring outside.

Meanwhile, Sonic had arrived at his house that night, and then his mom decided to speak to him. "Sonic, don't you think this is starting to get a little bit dangerous?"

"Mom, I gotta do this. I've been stuck with this since I left L.A. It's the only way I can make any real money in this family." said Sonic.

"Sonic, you know I worry about one day, you'll end up in jail, and we'll see you on the other side of a prison wall, and wonder how we'll make money. But don't you think this is extreme?" asked Aleena.

"Mom, I've spent much of my life on my feet and on wheels, but this one actually makes sense. And besides, if I do fall, I've asked the rest of the crew to help out if they can, and don't forget, there's Jericho, Dayton, and even Tikal who can help you, Sonia, Manic, and even Chuck."

"I guess so, Sonic. But you're fast. Just keep that up and you'll be safe." said Aleena.

Sonic then left to check on Chuck and Manic, who were in the house garage working on Manic's Scirocco. It was now painted green with camouflage style vinyls all over. "Hey, Sonic! Just in time, man! Come check this out!"

"Check what out?" asked Sonic as Manic led him towards the back of the garage, where Sonic saw a 1989 Nissan 240SX parked in the back, and Sonic said: "What is that doing here? Who's car is that?" asked Sonic.

"Guess." said Manic.

"Sonia?" asked Sonic.

"Sonia's new car. She bought it with her savings, though she was ashamed that it could have been used for a manicure." said Manic. "She's a bit unsure of whether or not she should upgrade this ride, but I know she does. Trust me."

"Yeah, a little purple or pink paint, some good girly vinyls, and she'll be happy." said Sonic.

"You bet'cha!" said Manic as the two boys laughed it off, but were cut off by Sonia's arrival on the scene, tapping her foot.

"I just bought this to get you guys off my case of not having a 'car craze', and now you wanna drag me into your little world?" she sniffed.

"C'mon, Sonia! Think of all the guys who'll think you've got style! All the other girls who'll think you're tasteful! C'mon, you're a car person yourself, you just don't wanna admit it!" said Manic.

Sonia just snarled, but had to admit it. "All right! Can we…get to work now?" she then asked sheepishly. Her brothers nodded in agreement as Sonic went for the paint and Manic went for the vinyls. It was gonna be a busy night for the three siblings.


	13. Chapter 13: Grand Theft FCPU

Chapter 13: Grand Theft FCPU

As a low layer of fog cleared up around the neighborhood, a man in his underwear and bathrobe exited his house with his cup of coffee, and prepared to grab his newspaper. But then, he heard the sounds of car engines roaring in the garage across the street. He gazed at the door, which suddenly swung open as a BMW M3 E46, Volkswagen Scirocco, and a Nissan 240SX raced out of the garage and slid around the corner and raced quickly down the street. It was Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, racing back to Sonic's garage. Sonia's Nissan was finished in the night, and now it had a purple and pink paint job, with flower and pin stripe vinyls all over. They were just out joyriding racing to Sonic's Garage. Upon arrival, Sonic saw a familiar limo parked out in front, and when he parked in the garage, he saw Boss Eggman Nega and a few thugs with him.

"So, Boss, what do you got for me?" asked Sonic.

"Well, since I'm not as trusting as my associate, I've decided to give you a task which requires the best car booster around to do." said Nega.

"Shoot." said Sonic.

"I'd like you to acquire a Federal Command Pursuit Unit Interceptor for me." said Nega. Everyone's jaws dropped, but then Nega added: "I need to be certain you aren't afraid to deal with the Feds."

Sonic then worked up courage, and said: "I'll do it. Everyone: shut up and don't say a word. I know what I'm doing. Don't stop me." And no one did as Sonic ran to the FBI Precinct, and probed the place. He saw an FCPU Interceptor parked nearby, and after using his wire cutters to cut the barbed wire on the wall, he snuck into the lot, and forced the door open on the FCPU Porsche 911 Turbo, and then started the car. He then raced out of the lot and crashed through the gate before the spikes could deploy.

"Attention all Federal Units! An FCPU Interceptor has been stolen from the local FBI Precinct. Repeat, an FCPU Cruiser has been stolen and is being driven by a civilian." said the FBI Dispatcher.

Sonic knew he didn't have much time to get this black-and-white back to Boss Eggman Nega. So he drove fast and furious to duck under to avoid the Feds. But unfortunately, the MDPD Patrol spotted him, and then rushed to intercept him.

"Attention dispatch, we have a visual of an FCPU Unit in Government Center, attempting to capture." said the Officer.

"10-4, maintain visual until FCPU arrives to apprehend." said the MDPD Dispatcher.

And the dispatcher was right, for soon, multiple FCPU Cruisers and SWAT SUVs were on the scene, and the MDPD Cruisers backed off to let the Feds and SWAT Officers take the lead. Sonic drove as fast as he could to avoid getting rammed by the SWAT SUVs, which were ordered to go for the takedown. But as they boxed off the rear, Sonic saw a roadblock ahead, and saw something on the ground, and realized they were trying to use spikes to stop him. He immediately turned around as hard as he could to avoid the spikes, and then he charged the SWAT SUVs, which turned to try and block him. But it did no good, since Sonic managed to squeeze past the SUVs and head straight towards the FCPU Cruisers. They too attempted to block him, but Sonic managed to steer clear of them. But then, a Police Helicopter swooped down and tried to cut him off. But Sonic saw a nearby offramp and went for it. He saw that he was heading for the Dolphin Expressway, so to get past the toll booth, he flashed his stolen cruiser's lights and sirens and the guard let him through. But the chopper was right on his tail, and it kept up easy.

"Dispatch, this guy is real reckless. This chase is getting very dangerous at this time. If we confine him here, we can get him." said the pilot.

"10-4. All units, set up containment at the Dolphin Expressway, spike the offramps to cut him off." said the FBI Dispatcher.

But Sonic, having heard that, knew he had no time to lose. But then, he saw a large sign ahead, and knew it was his only chance to get away, he rammed one of the support posts that held up the sign. It then came crashing down right in the middle of the road, causing the FCPU Units and SWAT Units to stop and assess the damage. Sonic then dove for a nearby offramp, and was relieved to see that the FCPU hadn't got to it yet.

"Dispatch! He just took out an exit sign. We're out of the chase!" said an FBI Agent.

"10-4, Wrecker and EMS is on the way!" said the FBI Dispatcher.

Sonic knew the chopper was still looking for him, and realized he had one chance to duck down into a nearby underground parking garage. The FCPU relentlessly searched for him, but found no trace of him. He knew by the time the FCPU called it in, he was all clear. So he casually drove out of the lot, and then drove away. He then called Nega on his cell: "Hey Boss, I got the car away safe and sound."

"I saw everything Sonic. Very good! Not even the Feds can catch you! Take the car to my lockup in Silver Bluff Estates." said Nega.

"I will, see 'ya round." said Sonic. Sonic took the FCPU Cruiser to the lockup, and then Nega's thugs took it away, and left Sonic to walk home. He then called again: "The FCPU car is in lockup."

"Good work, Sonic. I knew you were a good business asset! Keep in touch, I'll have a business deal coming up soon." said Nega who then hung up.

Sonic then ran back to his garage, where he saw Cream, Amy, and Cosmo working away on Cosmo's Audi TT. "Hey ladies, what's up?"

"Sonic! The Feds didn't get you!" shouted Amy as she hugged him.

"Sonic, how ever do you do it?" asked Cosmo.

"I just do is all. What'cha all doing?" asked Sonic.

"We're helping Cosmo perfect her fuel mixture. Remember? She used it against Tails in Little Haiti." said Cream.

"Oh yeah! So how's that coming along?" asked Sonic.

"I've testing it on the Fuel Injector, and it seems to be working a little better now. But I think we'll have it ready for you to use Sonic." said Cosmo.

"I see. Well, when we're ready, we can install it in my GT and see what happens." said Sonic.

"Your GT? Why that one?" asked Amy.

"It has a tougher Fuel Injector that can take that kind of power." said Sonic.

"Okay, if you say so." said Cosmo.

But as Sonic got a can of soda from his fridge, his cell phone rang. It was Jericho. "Hey Jericho, what's up man?" asked Sonic.

"Hey Sonic! I saw that stunt ya'll pulled with them Feds! I was rather impressed."

"Thanks Jericho. Whaddya need?" said Sonic.

"Well, something has come up that requires a driver who ain't afraid of no Feds, so I do need help soon." said Jericho. "Come to my dock tomorrow, this is a big job. And bring a friend with you."

"All right, Jericho. See 'ya tomorrow." said Sonic who then hung up.

But then, he heard two cars come into the driveway. It was a 2008 Dodge Challenger, which had green paint and looked like Vector's old Challenger. And it was Vector at the wheel, and behind him was Espio's Mazda RX-8.

"Sonic, my man! We saw that action go down with the Feds! You're crazy!" said Vector.

"I just do what I do best, Vector. Nothing more." said Sonic.

"You must have some skill from running and driving, Sonic." replied Espio. "Otherwise you'd have been taken alive by the cops years ago."

"Yeah, you know how not to get busted!" said Charmy.

"Don't rub it in guys. It's all part of the job." said Sonic. "Now if you don't mind, I gotta get some rest. I've had a bit too much adrenaline for today." And with that all said and done, Sonic went to sleep in his room upstairs.


End file.
